


Impromptu

by Xenxa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men, self indulgent fic, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenxa/pseuds/Xenxa
Summary: It’s in the midst of war, in the middle of the battlefield, right smack in the center of a crowd of murderous zetsu clones, that Naruto decides to propose. As one would do.(Based on the scene in Pirates of the Caribbean)(Completely self indulgent writing)





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> some rando: but they can't be married at sixteen!  
> me: so you can accept that they sign their life away to a fascist regime at the age of twelve where death is almost guaranteed but they can't get married at sixteen? sure jan.

“Sasuke!”

Turning from where he impaled a zetsu clone, Sasuke was nearly bowled over by Naruto appearing in front of him. Though the blond was still swathed in his jinchuuriki glow, he was starting to look worse for wear, which was saying something considering his infamous stamina.

Though being tired definitely didn’t derail his blinding grin from appearing.

“What dobe?” Sasuke asked, exasperated and keeping his impaled victim at an arm’s length away from him. These things really don’t know when to die.

“Sasuke, will you marry me?”

The Uchiha barely had a second to react before he had to dodge a swipe from the impaled clone. Flinging the wretched thing away from him and spinning around to slice at another approaching enemy, Sasuke finally managed to gape at Naruto who was engaged in battle with two other clones himself.

“I don’t think now’s the right time!” he rasps at Naruto’s back.

“Now may be the only time,” Naruto yells back as he kicks away a clone and punches another. He spins back around to grab Sasuke by the shoulders, staring so deeply into crimson sharingan eyes that Sasuke wished that Naruto’s were back to their original beautiful blue so that he could appreciate them better.

“Sasuke, I love you.” Naruto had to pause the thought to claw through a couple clones that were sneaking up on them, Sasuke doing the same behind him. They met again in the middle, grasping each other’s arms so tightly it seemed that nothing could tear them apart. “I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?”

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment that felt as if it lasted for an eternity but in reality was no more than a few seconds. The look in his eyes went through a myriad of emotions before settling with what seemed to be excitement.

“Tsunade!” Sasuke yelled, startling Naruto into giving him a confused look. He was calling for Tsunade? “Tsunade! Marry us!” Oh, of course.

The fifth Hokage growled as she kicked down a giant clone amalgamation, somehow having managed to hear Sasuke’s call from across the battlefield and over the cacophony of fighting. “I’m a little busy at the moment!” she yelled back, literally blasting through the clone that she just felled so that it wouldn’t get back up again.

Sasuke and Naruto also realized that they were still in the middle of a war, surrounded by enemies that were hellbent on killing them. With reflexes honed by years of battle, the two returned to battle, sword and kunai flashing in the light if the moon.

After stabbing one clone and kicking it away, Naruto turns towards where Tsunade has taken perch on top of the fallen giant, fending off the white creatures climbing towards her. “Tsunade, now!” he yelled, blocking yet another attack from a groaning clone.

“Fine then!” Tsunade yelled back. She punched a head off a zetsu and jumped on top of the downed giant’s raised knee, standing up over the battlefield. A ways away, Naruto and Sasuke push away their opponents and spun towards each other, grasping arms and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today-” Tsunade grabs a clone advancing on her and chucks it into the air. “-to witness the binding of these two idiots with terrible timing!”

As Tsunade speaks, Naruto and Sasuke fend for themselves against even more enemies. Sasuke’s sword sliced it's way through white bodies while Naruto uses a combination of a kunai and his chakra hands.

“Uchiha Sasuke!” Naruto shouts as he grabs a zetsu’s arm and heaves it around to knock down another one. “Do you take me to be your husband?”

Naruto spins to face Sasuke, who also faces him after disposing of another enemy. They reach out to each other, gripping the other’s arm again and pulling each other close.

“I do!” Sasuke replies, a sudden smile blooming on his face.

Naruto is almost stunned by the sight as he grins back. “Great!”

Both of them look behind their husband-to-be, catching the sight of yet another wave of enemies advancing in to interrupt their moment. They adjust their grip on the other’s hand, pushing forward to fight in tandem, blades slashing and body parts flying.

“Uzumaki Naruto! Do you take me to be your husband?” Sasuke blocks a punch and kicks away the attacker. “In sickness and in health!” Moving on instinct, Sasuke takes Naruto’s hand still in his grasp and uses it to form familiar seals. As if they had been doing such a thing for years, Naruto takes his cue and ducks behind Sasuke, who then blows a fiery stream of red hot flames around them, burning enemies into blackened crisps. “With health being the less likely.”

Naruto pulls on the hand he’s still holding, turning Sasuke towards him so that he can answer with an enthusiastic, “I do!”

Tsunade, on the other hand, is valiantly defending her perch. She kicks, punches, and throws enemies with great glee, invigorated by the battle. “As Hokage I now pronounce you spouses!” she yells, practically ripping a zetsu clone in half. “You may kiss-!” she gets interrupted by a handful of clones that dogpile her, though she only grunts in irritation at the tactic.

At the cue, Naruto pulls Sasuke into his arms and dips the other slightly, delighting in the fierce blush that stains his new husband’s cheeks. He lowers his head to press their lips together, however before that could happen, a battle cry interrupts them (again!) and the two are forced to join the fray as more enemies advance on them.

Tsunade quite literally explodes out of the zetsu clone dogpile with a yell, chakra enveloping her entire being. She grabs a flying severed arm and uses it as a bludgeoning weapon. “You may kiss-!” The arm falls apart as it crashes into the face of a clone. Not missing a beat she grabs the clone and, much like Naruto had done before, uses it to smack into even more clones. “Just kiss!”

The newly wedded couple step around each other as they systematically sliced through more enemies. After disposing of the last enemy (for now) they spin towards each other, sword and kunai raised and brought down to clash, blade against blade. The two pause for a scant second, blue and red fading-to-black eyes locked in an intense stare. Then, as one, they move towards each other, reaching out to grasp at the other’s hair, their lips colliding in a way that looks painful but to them was more than perfect. 

Naruto and Sasuke kiss fiercely and sloppily. The kiss is full of love, relief, determination, and every other emotion under the sun. It was the culmination of years of pent up feelings and it was just the beginning. And it happened here in the middle of a battlefield filled with blood and death and an uncertain future. They finally had each other and nothing can break them apart.

Not if they had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey d.o.g.


End file.
